It was you
by nonombre
Summary: This is a song fic in Ash's POV, and it's my first one lol well it's Ash thinking about the person who was there to help him along the way and if you know me then you'll know who that person is... lol ^.^


Hey guys, well I'm taking yet another break from my story "Unknown Legends" and this time I decided to do a song fic and see how it goes lol. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pokemon, the rich people in Japan do and I also don't own the song "It was you" from the Pokemon cassette I have, of course the song belongs to Ashley Ballard with So Plush which I sort of changed but not that much. Enjoy. ^.^  
  
  
  
  
~*It was you*~  
  
Wow. I can't believe I'm finally a Pokemon Master... It's been along time since I started my journey to fulfill my dream, and I know I didn't achieve this dream by myself. As I stand here looking out at the setting sun behind the horizon of the ocean, I can remember everyone that has helped me, all of my friends especially my pokemon, my Mom, but there's someone who stands out. Someone who has been there ever since I started my journey, and I know she never showed it when we first met but I knew that she was there to help me...  
**_ ~*When I think of what I've been through, *~  
_** Misty. The red headed, hot tempered friend that helped me out so much along the way, and stole my heart as well. The girl who kept on reminding me that I owed her a bike, but I knew that that wasn't why she followed... She's been right by my side cheering me on and telling my what I did wrong, just so I wouldn't do it again. Even resorting to hitting me on the head to knock some sense into me.  
**_ ~*I can see that you've always been there for me. *~  
_** I always wonder, what would I do without her? Where would I be without her by my side? Giving me advice at times, cheering me up when I was feeling down. Would I have accomplished my life long dream without her?...  
  
**_~*To tell the truth don't know what I'd do,  
Without you *~  
_** No. I wouldn't have gotten to be the person I am now without her. If she weren't here, if I hadn't met her, I wouldn't have had anyone to push me into shape. To teach me what I did wrong and to show me what everything else in this world that wasn't about pokemon meant. And I know without her my dream would not have come true...  
**_ ~*all of my dreams would not have come true*~  
_** I always wished for someone special to come into my life and teach me what I didn't know, even if it didn't seem like I wanted that. I might not have showed that I listened to everything that she had told me, but I did, even if I had to disagree sometimes. And now that I look back I can see that my wish came true...  
**_ ~*Your are the one that I had hoped for,*~  
_** I've known her for so long, it seems like I've known her forever. And I'm glad, cause she's taught me so much especially to be strong. My life has a whole new meaning, it has ever since I met her. Before I was just a little 10 year old boy who knew nothing at all about life out side of his hometown, but now it's different, now I'm a Pokemon Master who owes his life to a certain redhead and would surely give it to her if she wishes.  
**_~*now my life means so much more. *~  
_** She's been there for me through my greatest years, and I want it to stay that way. I want her to stay right by my side, forever...  
**_ ~*now we can be together forever,  
just you and me*~  
_** Whenever I was frustrated or sad she'd be there for me and I've always made sure to be there for her when she needed someone to turn to or a shoulder to cry on, because no matter how strong she was, things still upset her and brought her down. And I always made sure to be the one to cheer her up and put that smile that I love so much back on her angelic face.  
** _ ~*I'm here for you, your here for me.*~  
_** I've got to admit, that when we barely knew each other I wasn't to fond of her. I thought that she was just an annoying girl who wouldn't shut up about a stupid bike I accidentally broke, but as the years went by, we fought less and I started to see how lucky I was to have her there as my friend.  
**_~*It was you who showed me I got a friend in you*~  
_** Some how for some reason I always knew that she'd be the one to stick by my side, who wouldn't leave for any reason what so ever, and keep me company to make sure I'd be ok. Cause even when she had the chance to stay home with her sisters and with the orange league gym leader Rudy, she stayed with me, and now I know what Rudy meant when he said I was a lucky guy...  
**_~*I always knew that you'd be right here for me*~  
_** I can remember everytime I was down because it was raining outside and I had to be stuck inside a cave or pokemon center and I couldn't train or battle anyone. I was bored, but not for long, cause I had Misty. She would always think of something fun to do to pass the time, not to mention bring my spirits up.  
**_~* And it was you who stuck with me when the sky was blue,  
it was you who stayed by my side it was you*~  
_** Ever since that faithful day when she fished me out of that river, I knew that she was different, different from any other girl that I had ever met. The few seconds that I talked to her there, were enough for me to see that she was special, she wouldn't let anyone push her around. But then when I got to look in her eyes, I got to see some other things about her that I know she wouldn't tell me until she could trust me. Which she did eventually, and I also got to trust her with my secrets.  
**_~* Since the day you came in my life,   
I knew then that you'd be someone right by myside*~  
_** I remember when I had to save the world in Shamuti, when I fell off of Lugia's back and landed in the water unconscious. When I woke up on the land I didn't have time to ask who it was that saved my life, but afterwards I asked Tracy and I was surprised to fine out that Misty had risked her life in the freezing ocean to save mine. That's when I knew she was truly my best friend ... and that wouldn't change no matter what.  
**_~*Then you proved your a friend to me,  
your in my heart where ever you will always be*~  
_** Whenever I lost a battle I would always sulk and be in a bad mood, making me think that I was a bad trainer. But she was there to tell me otherwise, and she wouldn't let me think that. She'd end up confessing to me that I was a great trainer and that loosing a couple of battles shouldn't make me think things that weren't true...  
** _ ~*It was you who was always right by my side,  
when I just can't do it, you help me through it*~  
_**I've achieved my life long dream, but there is something else I want... I always stay up to see the stars and to make a wish on the first one. Just like right now. My wish? Well, the thing I want more than anything, is to stay with Misty right by my side forever. She's been a special part of me and she always will no matter what. I want us to be best friends forever...  
"Ash?" I turn around and see the person who's really made a big difference in my life. I take her hand in mine and we both sit on the sand looking at the stars from the shore and I know my wish will come true...  
  
**_~*We're friends forever like best friends should be,  
and you'll always be a special part of me.*~  
  
~* You are a friend to me.*~  
~*it was you*~   
_  
Yay!! I am done!!! few! lol I been wanting to write this ever since well yesterday actually ::sweatdrops:: lol I heard the song and it totally reminded me of Ash and Misty and I just had to get it out some how so I started writing this, which is my first song fic and I have no idea if it's good or not lol, but I will if I get some reviews telling me how I did... Pweez? weview? ::puts on puppy dog face:: Pweez?...  
  
Love always, \\ //  
Mony o^.^o Pika pika!!! (bye bye from Jewel!)_  
  
_**  
  
  
  



End file.
